


That One Tour Guide

by sakuusaa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singapore, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuusaa/pseuds/sakuusaa
Summary: The old Inarizaki Volleyball Team members decided to travel to Singapore for their holiday. What does Atsumu do when the tour guide assigned to them is as hot as Singapore's weather?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 20





	That One Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is by my lovely friend Ken (@ftwsakuatsu) on Twitter!! Please enjoy! ♡

The Miya twins along with the rest of the old Inarizaki Volleyball Team members decided to spend their vacation on the small little island called, Singapore.

All was well and all until Aran pointed out that none of them were fluent in english enough to hold a proper conversation with the locals. Even worst if the local only spoke their mother tongue language.

Kita, being the best captain there is, made a call to a tour agency to book a 1 week tour. This would definitely save them a lot of trouble with planning and asking locals the locations. (And of course the twin's bickering.)

They're all set for this trip now. Lord please don't give them trouble.

ㅡ

The group made their way out of the check in/check out area, groaning slightly at how early they had to catch the plane and how they were still all very sleepy. 

"Where's the hotel?" Aran grumbled. Kita took out his phone, making the twins lean in to see.

"We'll be going to Hotel Jen." Kita looked up from his phone, "It's right next to a shopping mall."

"Right. Do we know how ta get there?" Akagi questioned. The group fell silent. Suna leaned onto Osamu's back and yawned.

"We can google?" Omimi blinked, taking out his phone from his small bag, "It shouldn't be that hard to find..."

So Inarizaki spent the next 1 hour trying to find the location of Hotel Jen in the airport's McDonald's.

Suna shifted in his seat and glance up at the group, "Can't we just... you know? Take a cab to the hotel? The locals should know the way there?" 

Everyone blinked and stared at Suna. "Why didn't ya tell us earlier?" The middle blocker just shrugged, "I was sleepy just now."

"Yer always tired." Atsumu rolled his eyes and laid on the table. Osamu smacked his brother, "Don't talk to Rin like that."

Atsumu clicked his tongue, he smacked back, "Yer dating him! Of course ya'll take his side!"

"Enough!" Aran sighed and rubbed his temples, "We have ta take a cab now. How many people are there with us?"

"There's 8 of us." Ginjima replied, standing up to stretch, "We would need 2 cabs."

Kita nodded, "Alright. Let's go to the stand. Osamu, Atsumu, Suna and Akagi you four would take one cab while Aran, Omimi, Ginjima and I will take another one."

ㅡ

"What the hell happened?!" Aran screamed, staring at the twins with bruises on their lips. "Did ya two literally fight in the cab?!"

The twins avoided eye contact while Ginjima snorted, "How did yer even do that?"

"They were arguing what food ta get later." Akagi sighed as Suna lifted his phone up proudly, "Recorded every part of it."

Aran sighed tiredly, "I have to spend one week with y'all in a foreign land." Omimi gently patted Aran's back, comforting him.

Kita walked toward the team with the room keys in his hand, "Alright. We will be living in 4 different rooms. Every room will be next or opposite each other. So pick your partner."

Osamu immediately grabbed Suna, "I'm picking Suna." Suna's face flushed red and he hid behind his hands. Osamu chuckled and kissed the middle blocker's head.

Atsumu frowned but Akagi went up to him with a smile on his face, "Then I'll room with Atsumu!" Atsumu stared at him with glassy eyes, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Akagi chuckled, "All the time."

"Ew, stop being sappy." Aran rolled his eyes while having an arm around Kita's waist.

"Yer one to talk!"

Omimi and Ginjima stared at each other before nodding, "We'll be roommates then."

"Okay. Get yer room cards and let's go." Kita handed them their cards, "We'll be leaving at 5pm later ta meet out tour guide and he'll bring us ta eat something."

Everyone nodded and went to their room partner, Atsumu and Akagi talking like there's no tomorrow, Aran and Kita chuckling at each other like a cheesy couple, Suna and Osamu taking pictures of everything and Omimi and Ginjima giving small talk to each other.

ㅡ

"ATSUMU!" 

"Wait wait! MY HAIR IS STILL NOT STYLED!"

Akagi sighed and banged the door of the bathroom open, "Ya look fine! Now let's go before Kita-san gets angry!"

Atsumu pouted and groaned, "Fine." They grabbed their stuff (Atsumu making sure his hair is neat just one more time) before leaving the hotel room quickly.

When they reached the lobby, they nervously looked at Kita. Who, by all means, was smiling at them, "Yer two are right on time."

Akagi and Atsumu let out a sigh of relief. Sliently fist pumping each other when they weren't in Kita's line of view.

Osamu rolled his eyes, smacking Atsumu's head. "Yer were almost late ya idiot. Did ya spend time on yer hair or some?" Atsumu only huffed in response.

"Come on now! The tour guide is outside waitin' fer us!" Aran called out, causing the two Miyas to rush towards him. Making the rest of the team chuckle.

"That's the guy?" Atsumu mumbled, side stabbing Osamu. The younger twin raised an eyebrow, "What? Ya fancy him?" Jabbing him on the side as well.

Atsumu grunted before shrugging, "I don't even know him." But his eyes continued to stare at the slightly taller male with two little moles on the top of his right eyebrow. Maybe at his curly black hair caught his attention as well.

Kita went up to the male and bowed, greeting him in english before turning around and introducing the team to the tour guide.

The tour guide hummed and did a small wave, talking in english, "Hello. I'm Sakusa Kiyoomi and could be your tour guide for this 7 days." Atsumu swear that that wave would be the death of him already.

The only few words Atsumu could understand was 'Sakusa Kiyoomi' and 'Tour Guide' but that was all the information he needed.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi huh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written By Wei (@_sakuusaa) on Twitter  
> Prompt By Ken (@ftwsakuatsu) on Twitter


End file.
